Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos/archivo 2017-2018
Semana del 2-8 de enero 2017 *Usuario Blog:Djakethepro/Problemas_con_la_serie_Masters_Pokemon *Usuario_Blog:NahuMeow~/Pokémon_Eyre_Versión_RPG *Usuario_Blog:Azul74*SuelaSuelo*/TODO_ESTO_ES_PARA_GANAR_EDICIONES_OKNO_xdxdxd *Usuario_Blog:Acuarella10/Tipo_Ensueño~ Semana del 9-15 de enero 2017 * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Novedades de 2017!! * Usuario Blog:Llama0R/Yo usó "Inactividad no Pedida" * Usuario Blog:SoulEnergy/strikes back * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Sword Creations 2017 Semana del 16-22 de enero 2017 * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Zero News * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Sword Creations 2017 Semana del 23-29 de enero 2017 * Usuario Blog:Llama0R/Solicitud de Ayuda * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Me voy. * Usuario Blog:Llama0R/Yo usó "Inactividad no Pedida" * Usuario Blog:PearlRayquaza/Solicitud de Ayuda * Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Volvi Recargado :D Semana del 30 de enero-5 de febrero 2017 * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Fakemon, Articulo e Imagen Destacada, Enero 2017 La semana pasada no hubo blogs. Semana del 13-19 de febrero 2017 * Usuario Blog:Micro :3/(Inserte Título de la entrada aqui) La semana pasada no hubo blogs. Semana del 20-26 de febrero 2017 * Usuario Blog:Joakingolder/¿Enlaces para todas las páginas de creación de sprites? Las dos semanas pasadas no hubo blogs. Semana del 13-19 de marzo 2017 * Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/¿ Tutorial y Concurso ? Las dos semanas pasadas no hubo blogs. Semana del 27 de marzo-2 de abril 2017 * Usuario Blog:PearlRayquaza/Especial 20 Aniversario del anime? Semana del 3-9 de abril 2017 * Usuario Blog:PearlRayquaza/Especial 20 Aniversario del anime? * Usuario Blog:Benjasimpsongonzalez/Necesito a alguien que sepa insertar tiles * Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Sobre el concurso... Semana del 10-16 de abril 2017 * Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Sobre el concurso... * Usuario Blog:NeonicVoid/Remasterización de Haryse Semana del 17-23 de abril 2017 * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Esto se me fue de las manos Las dos semanas pasadas no hubo blogs. Semana del 8-14 de mayo 2017 * Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Sobre el concurso... * Usuario Blog:Azul74*SuelaSuelo*/Más comentarios? * Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/eY b0ss * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/¿Hello? ¿Me morí? Semana del 15-21 de mayo 2017 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/¿Hello? ¿Me morí? * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Votación D4 La semana pasada no hubo blogs. Semana del 29 de mayo-4 de junio 2017 * Usuario Blog:Llama0R/Sprite Animado Semana del 5-11 de junio 2017 * Usuario Blog:AdriaXFriendly/Adelanto del 2do Capitulo, Pokémon. Recorrido por Alola. Festival de anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Festival de Anuncios * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Festival de Anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:HeidyHistoria/Festival de Anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:TrisSullivan/Festival de Anuncios/TrisSullivan * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Festival de Anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/Phany-Chan/Festival de Anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:PearlRayquaza/Festival de Anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Festival de Anuncios 2017 * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Anuncios 2017-Nico Semana del 12-18 de junio 2017 * Usuario Blog:HeidyHistoria/Articulo de la Semana * Usuario Blog:HeidyHistoria/Despedida No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 24-30 de julio 2017 * Usuario Blog:MasterJey3011/Aclarando unos temitas * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Artículos Destacados - Julio 2017 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Noticias Semana del 31 de julio-6 de agosto 2017 * Usuario Blog:TheHero1975/Novedades de Altrevo No hubo blogs por una semana. Semana del 14-20 de agosto 2017 *Usuario Blog:Micro :3/Otra Vez Micro? Semana del 21-27 de agosto 2017 * Usuario_Blog:Leoccstic/New_Random_Shit:_Coumert * Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/Vuelve Historias de Otros Semana del 28 de agosto-3 de septiembre 2017 * Usuario_Blog:Leoccstic/New_Random_Shit:_Coumert Semana del 4-10 de septiembre 2017 * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Regreso en 2 semanas? La semana pasada no hubo blogs. Semana del 18-24 de septiembre 2017 * Usuario Blog:PearlRayquaza/Usuarios de México, repórtense plox :''v * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/¡Explora la Región Okún! Semana del 25 de septiembre-1 de octubre 2017 * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/¡Explora la Región Okún! La semana pasada no hubo blogs. Semana del 9-15 de octubre 2017 * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Sinopsis - Aaron's Adventures - Capítulos del 16 al 20 * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/Noticias Sobre Alcanzar lo Alto No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 6-12 de noviembre 2017 * Usuario Blog:Azul74*SuelaSuelo*/No sean como Azul Semana del 13-19 de noviembre 2017 * Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Adios con el corazón Semana del 1-7 de enero 2018 *Usuario Blog:Golden Requiem/Golden Diamond *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Orden 66: La Gran Purga Semana del 8-14 de enero 2018 * Usuario Blog:Октопуссй/Comisiones Semana del 15-21 de enero 2018 * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Novedades 2018 - Nico Semana del 22-28 de enero 2018 * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/New Random Shit: Coumert * Usuario Blog:Pink Gaming/Holiwis! * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Novedades 2018 - Nico Semana del 29 de enero-4 de febrero 2018 * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/New Random Shit: Coumert * Usuario Blog:Pink Gaming/Holiwis! No hubo blogs por tres semanas. Semana del 26 de febrero-4 de marzo 2018 *Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Imagen Destacada - Febrero 2018 *Usuario Blog:Mereshi/News & News Semana del 5-11 de marzo 2018 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/News & News * Usuario Blog:Октопуссй/Concurso La semana pasada no hubo blogs. Semana del 19-25 de marzo 2018 * Usuario Blog:BetulioFixed/Ideas fakemon by Betulio. * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/Pokémon Representativo de la Wikia. Marzo - Junio. * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/Artículo, Imagen y Fakémon destacado - Marzo 2018 No hubo blogs por un mes, Semana del 16-22 de abril 2018 * Usuario Blog:MagicalsRabbits/Proyectos: Semana del 23-29 de abril 2018 * Usuario Blog:Micro :3/Concurso Karimero Semana del 30 de abril-6 de mayo 2018 * Usuario Blog:Micro :3/Hasta Nunca Hermanos * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/I'm dead No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 4-10 de junio 2018 * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/This is me, Phany, a crazy bitch who is bored * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Canonizando los Pokémon Beta * Usuario Blog:Pearl-Kun/Usuario Misterioso Polos Opuestos * Usuario Blog:Pega-chan 2004/Debemos montar un canal de discord No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 9-15 de julio 2018 * Usuario Blog:Wally1997/La Cronología de las Series de Wally Studios Semana del 16-22 de julio 2018 * Usuario Blog:Emma304/¡Burst Competition2! Semana del 23-29 de julio 2018 * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/NO! No me iré del wiki. Semana del 30 de julio-6 de agosto 2018 * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/A to Z of... POKEFANON No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 3-9 de septiembre 2018 * Usuario Blog:Pearl-Kun/Aviso importante xd * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Coumert, ver. 2 No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 1-7 de octubre 2018 * Usuario Blog:Phany-Chan/Artículo y Fakémon destacado de Octubre No hubo blogs por una semana. Semana del 15-21 de octubre 2018 * Usuario Blog:Wally1997/Ausencia No hubo blogs por un mes. Semana del 19-25 de noviembre 2018 * Usuario Blog:Wally1997/Futuro de mis series Categoría:Noticias